A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television services, to customers. Typically, a service provider receives content from various content providers, such as television networks, and the service provider encodes or otherwise processes the content. For example, the service provider typically compresses the content and adds the compressed content to a broadband signal that is output to customers.
Encoding efficiency generally involves a trade-off between content quality and an amount of delay introduced into the signal carrying the content. For certain content, such as content that is not transmitted as a live event, it may be desirable to improve the signal quality of the content at the expense of adding a time delay to the content. However, with the use of digital video recording (“DVR”) devices by customers, timing overlaps and conflicts may exist between various content that customers desire to record. For example, if a delay is added to first desired content but not to second desired content, then a timing overlap may exist between the two items of desired content. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating the recording of time delayed broadband content are desirable.